Sing it DP sing it!
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: I got bored and this is to keep me entertained, the gang does KAREOKE! hehe, SING IT DP SING IT!
1. Kareoke!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hiya guys! I'm just getting soooo bored with my other stories so I wrote this one to take a break from my other stories but I don't leave you hanging, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me don't owny!**

Chloe POV

"Oh my god, Tori! I'm soooo freaking bored!"

"Me too Chloe, me too."

I huffed and fell backwards onto my bed. It has been two months since we defeated the E.G. and the cabal, but we were still lying low, just in case we were still being hunted. Simon had completely gotten over me and Derek dating and moved on. Tori was, well, still Tori but nicer, she was more like a sister to me. Tori's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh my god! I got it!"

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"We could do karaoke!" She squealed excitedly.

"Wow that sounds fun!" I said using a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on! The guys will have to sing too!" That made me think of Derek and Simon singing, an evil smile stretched across my face.

"Let's do it!"

"Yay!"

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a karaoke machine.

"Um Tori, where did you get that?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

I just rolled my eyes, I have a feeling that I didn't really want to know.

"Go get drama queen and wolf-boy."

"I told you to stop calling him that!"

"Sorry, but seriously go get them."

"Fine." I grumbled. I stormed out of the room and walked down the hall.

The guys' room wasn't that far away, just one hallway down. The door was open and I poked my head in.

"Um, hey guys, can you um, help me with um, something downstairs?"

"Sure." Simon said hopping up from where he was sketching on the bed.

"Sure." Derek said looking at me suspiciously.

They followed my out the door and down the stairs. In the living room Tori set up the karaoke machine so it was on the TV, stereos were lined up around the TV and couches. **(Like the lyrics are shown on the TV screen hooked up so it plays on the TV with stereos and suff)**

Simon and Derek froze.

"Now guys, we're bored so we wanted to do karaoke, and you guys WILL play."

Simon and Derek didn't move, trapped in a binding spell.

"And if you try to leave," Tori continued, "I will put you in a binding spell you won't get out of for FIVE days! You hear me?"

Simon and Derek stumbled, being free from the binding spell.

"Fine. Whatever." Simon grumbled.

"No way!" Derek growled.

Tori nudged my arm. I stepped towards him and tilted my head to the side pouting.

"Please Derek? Pretty please?" I said batting my eyelashes.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" I cheered

"Ok this is how we are going to play," Tori said, "There will be a single song for everyone to start with, then there will be a duet between Chloe and I, Simon and I, Derek and I, Simon and Chloe, Derek and Simon, and Derek and Chloe. Then there will be a group song at the ending, plus costumes are required! Get it? Got it? Good now move!"

"Who's going first?" I asked.

"Me of course!" Tori squealed.


	2. Back to December Smile

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

Tori ran upstairs and came back down in a white sparkly dress that was strapless and flowed down to her ankles.

She turned on the music and waited with the mike to her lips. I recognized the music: Back to December by Taylor Swift.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life tell me how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in awhile._

_You've been good busier than ever  
>we small talk work and the weather<br>your guard is up and I know why_

_Cause the last time you saw me  
>is still burned in the back of your mind<br>you gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>standing in front of you<br>saying I'm sorry for that night  
>and I'd go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
>wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
>I'd go back to December all the time<em>

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
>staying up playing back myself leaving<br>when you birthday passed and I didn't call_

_When I think about summer all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>and realized I loved you in the fall_

_And when the cold came  
>the dark days when fear crept into my mind<br>you gave me all your love  
>and all I gave you was good bye<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>standing in front of you<br>saying I'm sorry for that night  
>and I'd go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
>wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
>I'd go back to December all the time<em>

_I miss your tan skin your sweet smile  
>so good to me so right<br>and how you held me in your arms that September night  
>the first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>probably mindless dreaming<br>and if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it  
>but I can't<br>so if the chain is on your door  
>I understand<em>

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
>standing in front of you saying in sorry for that night<br>and I'd go back to December_

_It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
>wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind<br>I'd go back to December all the time_

_All the time_

When she stopped singing she bowed her head, we all clapped, she was so good!

She smirked evilly, "Ok, since I went first, I get to choose who goes next. Oh Chloe!" She sang smirking when I glared at her.

"Fine, I'll go." I grumbled.

I went up stairs to change; I have an awesome idea on what to sing!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey if you heard "Smile" by Avril Lavigne it's a great song that Tori should sing but I'm just too lazy to change the song so yeah :)**


	3. Sparks fly

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

I came back down stairs wearing a dark blue sun dress. I walked over to the karaoke machine and picked my song; I held the mike to my lips and waited. The music started to play and I started to sing.

_The way you move is like a full on rain storm  
>and I'm a house of cards<br>you're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'  
>but I kinda know that I won't get far<em>

_And you stood there in front of me  
>just close enough to touch<br>close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain  
>cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby,  
>as the lights go down<br>give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>you're a bad idea<br>you touch my once and it's really something  
>you find I'm even better than you<br>imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>but with you, I know it's no good<br>and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain  
>cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby,  
>as the lights go down<br>give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_I run my fingers through your hair  
>and watch the lights go wild<br>just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
>it's just wrong enough to make it feel right<em>

_And lead me up the staircase  
>won't you whisper soft and slow<br>I'm captivated by you, baby,  
>like a firework show<em>

_Drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain  
>cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby,  
>as the lights go down<br>give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

When I finished I smiled at Derek that was my song to him.

I went up to him and whispered, "I love you Derek."

"I love you too Chloe."

He kissed me, but we were interrupted by Tori.

"Ewww, enough of that! Who's going next?"

I smiled, "Simon."

"You suck!" He said but ran up stairs anyway.


	4. Dirty little secret

Simon ran up stairs and changed. When he came back down he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He walked over to the machine and picked his song, the music started to play and I recognized the song: Dirty little secret by All American Rejects.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
>when I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two,  
>just to waste my time with you<em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>find out games you don't wanna play<br>you are the only one that needs to know_

Tori started giggling; I shrugged off on how Simon had a Justin Bieber voice.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>don't tell anyone or  
>you'll be just another regret<br>(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)  
>my dirty little secret<br>Who has to know?_

By now Tori was cracking up and clutching her sides like it was hard to breath, wonder what she's up to?

_When we live such fragile lives  
>it's the best way we survive<br>I go around a time or two  
>just to waste my time with you <em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>find out games you don't wanna play<br>you are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>don't tell anyone or  
>you'll be just another regret<br>(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)  
>my dirty little secret<br>Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside  
>(Inside)<br>those thoughts I can't deny  
>(Deny)<br>these sleeping thoughts won't lie  
>(Won't lie)<br>and all I've tried to hide  
>its eating me apart<br>trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>don't tell anyone or  
>you'll be just another regret<br>(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>don't tell anyone or  
>you'll be just another regret<br>(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)  
>my dirty little secret<br>dirty little secret  
>dirty little secret<em>

_Who has to know?  
>Who has to know?<em>

"I do!" Tori said between giggles.

"Tori don't!" Simon said, desperate yet angry.

"Too late!" She ran out of the room and came back seconds later with a lime green sketch pad. "I found this tapped on the bottom of his desk chair!" she announced proudly. Simon's face was red and he hung his head.

She opened the sketch pad and held it up for all eyes to see. There was a picture of me… in a skimpy outfit… I'm going to kill him!

"I'm going to kill him!" I screamed and lunged at him put strong arms held me back. "Derek let me go!"

"Calm down Chloe, calm down." He whispered in my ear. It helped a little bit but I was still upset.

Then Tori flipped the page to show me and Simon kissing, Ewww!

"Simon what the hell?" I screamed at him.

"I drew that at Lyle house! BEFORE you and Derek were going out! I told you I accept that you guys are dating!"

That melted away some of the anger but then I remembered the picture of me in a skimpy outfit, the anger boiled up again.

"Simon Bae, you are a pervert!"

"I'm so sorry Chloe; I promise I will NEVER think of you that way ever again! Anyway it's your turn bro," he said turning towards Derek. This should be good.


	5. Authors note, VERY important MUST read!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, before you guys/girls start yelling at me about updates, can I just say "I'm so freaking sorry!"? I really am sorry I neglected my stories for soooo long, I've just been very very VERY busy, I know it's a lame excuse, but its true, I'm just going to give you the short version of why I haven't been updating.**

**Ok, here it is: I've doing a lot of running around, going to visit family in different states that takes 5 hour drive or an 8 hour drive to 18 hour drive, then I was going to go to camp but I can't because I have to go to Texas to visit my daddy (my parents are NOT divorced). And I got a new boyfriend, its long distance and I barley get to see him :( PLUS I've been spending soooo much time at my friends house I practically live there and she doesn't have a computer with internet. I wont be able to update ANY of my stories because, again, I'm going to Texas and I need to spend time with my daddy.**

**Phew, and there it is, the short version. Again, I'm sooooo sorry! You cannot believe how sorry I am! I will now make sure you know what happens to my stories.**

**Who To Trust?:** Umm, yeah, I have a lot of ideas I need to sort out to lead to the big event at the end, I need to fit all the pieces together.

**My Life?:** Well, I still need to decide to put the thing in or should I go with plan B? That needs to be sorted out fast! Because plan A is weird, it makes it sound rushed and I don't like that, I will have to run it by my friends.

**Sing it DP sing it!:** Ok, this personally is my favorite story, I am currently writing what Chloe and Tori are going to be singing, but I'm conflicted, the song is on the radio a lot, so I don't know if I want to use that…? But I will finish it!

**I Thought You Love Me, I Guess I Was Wrong:** So sad! I really want to finish this story but I have so many ideas from a lot of people, I don't which one to use! But I promise I will figure it out!

**New story *gasp!*: **Yes I will be writing a new story :) I know I have a lot of stories but I really wanted to write this! Ok the idea came from my friend Jenayle, who hasn't even read the books! (Don't worry I'm forcing her to read it! :D) when we wanted to play a supernatural game at a safe house, we made up names of characters, ages, powers, and couples. Then I realized I could write a book out of it! Ha, I feel smart :P but I think it might be called 'Safe house drama', or 'The safe house… of HORROR!' keep your eyes open for that!

**Thanks to all of my readers who STILL wait for my lazy butt to update! And thanks to all my readers because they bothered reading my stories. And a final thank you to those who review :) I love all my readers (Not in a creepy way!) you guys/girls rock!**

**~Gothic Bunny**


	6. Monster

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I know this song was used in Necromancer Werewolf singing and Romance! but I already typed this BEFORE I read it and I hope the author is not mad at me :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own **anything

Derek grumbled a 'fine' and went upstairs to change; he came back and was dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans, and biker boots. He went to the machine and put on a song I never heard before.

_The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged  
>but I can't control it<em>

Damn he could sing!

_So stay away from me  
>the beast is ugly<br>I feel the rage  
>and I just can't hold it<em>

He was looking at me when he sang.

_Its scratching on the walls  
>in the closet<br>in the halls  
>it comes awake<br>and I can't control it_

_Hide under the bed  
>in my body<br>in my head  
>why won't somebody come<br>and save me from this  
>make it end<em>

_I feel it deep within  
>it's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I knew he was warning me, he thought he was a monster, but to me I thought he was the most amazing person I ever met.

_I hate what I've become  
>the nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

_My secret side I keep  
>hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged  
>but I can't control it<em>

_Cause if I let him out  
>he'll tear me up<br>break me down  
>why won't somebody come<br>and save me from this  
>make it end<em>

I know he struggles with the wolf, but I also know hes strong enough to control it.

_I feel it deep within  
>it's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become  
>the nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within  
>it's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

_It's hiding in the dark  
>its teeth are razor sharp<br>there's no escape for me  
>it wants my soul<br>it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream  
>maybe it's just a dream<br>maybe it's inside of me  
>stop this monster<em>

_I feel it deep within  
>it's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become  
>the nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within  
>it's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control  
>it's something radical<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

"Damn wolf-boy you got some serious pipes!" Tori said in awe. He chuckled "What's next?" He asked. "Duets, duh! Me and Chloe go first! Then you and Simon, then me with you," She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Then Simon and Chloe, then Simon and me then Chloe and you."

"Ok." Was his only reply. "Come on Chloe!" she sang and dragged me upstairs.

_Help me!_


	7. Firework

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for not updating!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT ANYTHING**

We went upstairs to plan our song and get dressed.

"What do you want to sing?" I asked her.

"Hmm, Avril Lavigne?"

"Nah."

"Katy Perry?"

"Yeah!"

"Firework?"

"Of course!"

"Ok!"

"What are we going to wear?"

"Dresses!"

"Ugh fine!"

"Yay!"

We dressed in matching dresses; they were tie dye and went to our knees.

We went back down stair and I gathered the mikes and she turned on the music.

Tori:_ Do you ever feel  
>like a plastic bag<br>drifting through the wind  
>wanting to start again?<em>

_Do you ever feel  
>feel so paper thin?<br>Like a house of cards  
>one blow from caving in?<em>

Chloe:_ Do you ever feel  
>already buried deep?<br>Six feet under screams  
>but no one seems to hear a thing<br>do you know there still a chance for you  
>'cause there's a spark in you<em>

Both: _You just gotta ignite the light  
>and let it shine<br>just own the night  
>like the fourth of July<em>

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>come on show um what your worth<br>make um go ah ah ah  
>as you shoot across the sky y y<em>

We started dancing and fist pumping.

_Baby you're a firework  
>come on let your colors burst<br>make um go ah ah ah  
>your gunna leave them all in awe awe awe<em>

Tori: _You don't have to feel_ _like wasted space  
>your original can not be replaced<br>if you only knew what the future holds  
>after a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

Chloe: _maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
>so you could open one that leads you to a perfect road<br>like a lightning bolt your heart will glow  
>and when its time you'll know<em>

Both: _You just gotta ignite the light  
>and let it shine<br>just own the night  
>like the fourth of July<em>

We were spinning in circles around each other.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>come on show um what your worth<br>make um go ah ah ah  
>as you shoot across the sky y y<em>

_Baby you're a firework  
>come on let your colors burst<br>make um go ah ah ah  
>your gunna leave them all in awe awe awe<em>

Chloe:_ boom boom boom even brighter than  
>the moon moon moon<br>it's always been inside of you you you  
>and now it's time to let it through<em>

We made a firework motion with our hands and then pointed at Derek and Simon.

Both: _Cause baby you're a firework  
>come on show um what your worth<br>make um go ah ah ah  
>as you shoot across the sky y y<em>

_Baby you're a firework  
>come on let your colors burst<br>make um go ah ah ah  
>your gunna leave them all in awe awe awe<em>

Both: _ boom boom boom even brighter than  
>the moon moon moon<br>boom boom boom even brighter than  
>the moon moon moon<em>

We then bowed and smiled. Derek and Simon clapped and Simon made a remark of how they could do better, me and Tori scowled and sat down while they went to change.


	8. Get out Alive

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY DREAMS**

Derek and Simon's song was next so they went upstairs to get changed and came back down wearing white shirts and white pants with white shoes. Derek put on the music and Simon started singing.

Simon: _No time for goodbye he said  
>As he faded away<br>Don't put your life in someone's hands  
>Their bound to steal it away<em>

Derek: _Don't hide your mistakes  
>'Cause they'll find you, burn you<br>Then he said  
><em>  
>Both<em>: If you want to get out alive<br>Ohhhh  
>Run for your life<br>If you want to get out alive  
>Ohhhh<br>Run for your life _

They were singing about the Edison Group chasing us.

Derek_: This is my last time she said  
>As she faded away<em>

Simon: _It's hard to imagine  
>But one day you'll end up like me<br>Then she said  
><em>  
>Both: <em>If you want to get out alive<br>Ohhhh  
>Run for your life<br>If you want to get out alive  
>Ohhhh<br>Run for your life_

It was weird they were dancing in way I couldn't explain, it was like gymnastics only it looked really cool when they did it, not girly at all.

Simon: _If you want to get out alive  
>Derek: (If you want to get out alive)<br>Both: Ohhhh  
>Run for your life<br>Derek: If you want to get out alive_  
>Simon<em>: (If you want to get out alive)<em>  
>Both: <em>Ohhhh<br>_ _Run for your life_

Simon: _If I stay it won't be long  
>Till I'm burning on the inside<br>If I go I can only hope  
>That I make it to the other side<br>If you want to get out alive  
>Ohhhh<br>Run for your life  
>If you want to get out alive<br>Ohhhh  
>Hold on for<br>_  
>Derek: <em>If you want to get out alive<br>Simon: (If you want to get out alive)  
>Both: Ohhhh<br>Run for your life  
>Simon: If you want to get out alive<br>Derek:(If you want to get out alive)  
>Both: Ohhhh<br>Hold on for_

Derek: _If I stay, it won't be long  
>Till I'm burning on the inside<br>If I go I can only hope  
>That I make it to the other side<br>If I stay, it won't be long  
>Till I'm burning on the inside<br>If I go, if I go  
><em>  
>Both: <em>Burning on the inside<br>Burning on the inside  
>Burning on the inside<em>

**I know its short but I'm kinda having writers block :/**


	9. The good life

**Authors note: Hey peeps, sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I didn't know what song I wanted to use, then I heard this one and I'm like 'OMG Tori and Simon should sing this!' so here it is! I hope it was worth the wait, but it probably isn't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not characters nor song**

Simon and Tori decided to go next, well Tori actually made him…

They went upstairs to decide their song; you could hear bickering all the way downstairs, finally they came down wearing designer clothes that you would see in New York.

Tori started the music and they both started whistling

Simon: _  
>Woke up in London yesterday<br>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
>Don't really know how I got here<br>I got some pictures on my phone_

Tori: _  
>New names and numbers that I don't know<br>Address to places like Abbey Road  
>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want<br>We're young enough to say_

Both:_  
>Oh, this has gotta be the good life<br>This has gotta be the good life  
>This could really be a good life, good life<br>I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

Simon: _  
>To my friends in New York, I say hello<br>My friends in L.A. they don't know  
>Where I've been for the past few years or so<br>Paris to China to Colorado_

Tori:_  
>Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out<br>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
>We are God of stories, but please tell me<br>What there is to complain about?_

Simon: _  
>When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over<br>When everything is out you gotta take it in_

Both:_  
>Oh, this has gotta be the good life<br>This has gotta be the good life  
>This could really be a good life, good life<br>I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life, a good, good life  
>Oh, a good, good life, yeah<em>

Tori: _  
>Hopelessly<br>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
>hopelessly<br>I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

Simon: _  
>Hopelessly<br>I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
>'Cause hopelessly<br>The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

Both: _  
>Oh, this has gotta be the good life<br>This has gotta be the good life  
>This could really be a good life, good life<br>I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life, a good, good life  
>Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is<em>

Tori:_  
>To my friends in New York, I say hello<br>My friends in L.A. they don't know  
>Where I've been for the past few years or so<br>Paris to China to Colorado_

Simon:_  
>Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out<br>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
><em>Both:_  
>We are God of stories but please tell me<br>What there is to complain about?_

Through the song it looked like they were having fun and, for once, putting up with each other. Tori and Derek are going next; I wonder how this will turn out.

**Yeah it totally failed, but whatever it's late and I want to get to bed, see ya!**


End file.
